ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans Beimler
Hans Anthony Beimler is a writer, producer, and script editor of many Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes. He also appeared in Deep Space Nine s final episode, , as a holographic guest at Vic's Las Vegas Lounge. Biography Beimler was born in Mexico City in the 1950s, the son of a Spanish Civil War refugee and an American painter. His mother is a trained psychoanalyst. In the 1970s, he attended the University of Southern California, graduating with a degree in Film Production in 1977. In the early to mid 1980s, Beimler worked as an assistant director on several films. These included Night Shift, Splash, Mischief and The Golden Child. Beimler wrote several episodes of She-Wolf of London and Space Precinct after leaving The Next Generation and before joining the staff of Deep Space Nine. He also produced, wrote and also directed several episodes of William Shatner's TekWar television series. Beimler wrote all of his Next Generation episodes with Richard Manning. Ira Steven Behr asked them to join the Deep Space Nine staff after they wrote the teleplay of the second season episode . Although Beimler turned him down at the time, he would later join the team a year later, beginning with the series' fourth season. Although he wrote many episodes on his own, he collaborated with Ira Steven Behr on many episodes of the sixth season and seventh seasons, earning with him a Hugo Award nomination in 1997 for . After leaving Star Trek in , Beimler wrote episodes of Profiler, The District, The Chronicle and The Twilight Zone. Beimler served as co-executive producer on The District and The Chronicle. He also co-wrote the upcoming The Serpent and the Eagle, which is based on the life of Cortez. It is interesting to note that Beimler co-wrote three Deep Space Nine episodes ( ) that mentioned the . Beimler is currently working with his friend and fellow Deep Space Nine staff member Robert Hewitt Wolfe on the television series The Dresden Files. David Carson directed the pilot episode. Writing credits * ** - - Story Editor ** (teleplay with Richard Manning) ** (teleplay with Robert Lewin and Richard Manning) ** - - Executive Script Consultant ** (story with Richard Manning) ** (television story and teleplay with Richard Manning) ** (teleplay with Maurice Hurley and Richard Manning) ** (with Richard Manning) ** (teleplay with Ira Steven Behr, Richard Manning and Ronald D. Moore) ** (with Richard Manning) * ** (teleplay with Jeff King and Richard Manning) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay) ** (story with Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (teleplay with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) ** (with Ira Steven Behr) Producing credits * TNG Season 3 - Co-Producer (26 episodes) Hugo Award nomination * Hugo Award nomination as "story by" in the category "Best Dramatic Presentation " for , shared with, Jonathan West, Director; Ronald D. Moore & René Echevarria, Writers; Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe, story by; Ira Steven Behr & Rick Berman, Exectutive producers Further reading * "Hans Beimler", , July 2002, pp. 42-47 External links * * de:Hans Beimler es:Hans Beimler nl:Hans Beimler Beimler, Hans Beimler, Hans Beimler, Hans Beimler, Hans Beimler, Hans